


A Man of Value

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [77]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #128: “Try not to become a man of success. Rather become a man of value.” ― Albert Einstein, Coincidence, Controversial.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Man of Value

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #128: “Try not to become a man of success. Rather become a man of value.” ― Albert Einstein, Coincidence, Controversial.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Man of Value

~

Severus looked gobsmacked. 

“I’m not proposing or anything,” Harry blurted. “At least…not yet?” He groaned, burying his face in Severus’ neck. “Merlin, this is embarrassing.” 

Severus’ arms tightened around him. “Finish your thought.” 

Harry exhaled, relaxing. “Okay. So I was pondering life. Thinking about how we are together, the way you make me feel. We fit together so well, I can’t imagine not having you around. When you were gone, I—” To his horror his throat closed for a moment. 

“What a coincidence,” Severus said quietly. “I missed you, too.” 

Harry smiled. “Yeah?”

“Indeed.”

Harry raised his head. “I’m pants at this romantic stuff—”

“On the contrary, I’d say you’re…adept,” Severus murmured. 

Harry grinned. “Thanks.” He sobered, dropping his gaze. “Anyway…my point. I’m serious about our relationship, and I’m hoping you are, too.” 

Severus snorted. “You think I declare my love for people every other day? Of course I’m invested in our relationship.”

Harry placed his hand on Severus’ chest. “So you like having me around?” 

“If I didn’t, you’d be the first to know.” Severus smirked. “And I wouldn't be subtle.”

Harry smiled. That he didn’t doubt. He bit his lip. _Now comes the hard bit._ “How do you feel about the world knowing?” he asked. 

“Your friends already know. And your work colleagues. I hardly see what difference it makes if the public at large knows.” Severus sighed. “Although our relationship will be controversial.”

Harry shrugged. “I don’t care. Those who matter know you, know you’re not that person anymore. Everyone else can sod off.” 

Severus laughed. “You’re a man of fame and success, people will always be interested in you.” 

Harry toyed with Severus’ nipple. “Maybe,” he said slowly. “But becoming a man of success isn’t enough. I’d rather become a man of value.”

“Great wisdom for one so young.” Severus grasped Harry’s hand, pulling it away from his nipple. Slowly, he sucked it into his mouth. 

Harry’s breath hitched. “I’ve had great teachers.” 

“Have you?” Severus’ tongue swirled around Harry’s finger, and Harry’s cock, already half hard from Severus’ proximity, went fully erect. “Care to demonstrate what you’ve learned?” 

Moaning, Harry straddled Severus. “I’d love to,” he whispered. 

~


End file.
